A Reverse
by Ashrey
Summary: He already died, Uchihasan... The voice whispered, but why? Why did you have the exact posture, the exact voice even the exact smile like him! Angst, SasuNaru? ItaNaru? Chara Death
1. A Reverse To My Dear Friend

**A Reverse**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: SasuNaru? ItaNaru?

Rating: M for safety Chapter Rating: T

Warnings: This fic contains a lot of spoilers from the manga (especially the battle at Valley of The End), shonen-ai/yaoi hints (maybe actions too), Blood, death and angst scenes, **AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language), language & cursing.

Disclaimer: Naruto weren't mine. But he-himself, his personality, and his spirit had inspired me A LOT.

A/N: When I'm in the middle of working at chapter 6 for Different Angle, I re-read Naruto's manga scans. The chapter that I re-read was the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at Valley of The End. At my first time reading this chapter, the only thing that crossed my mind was 'Damn! Great battle scenes!', but after I re-read this chapter again, I cried. Literally.

I cried for Naruto, for his feelings toward Sasuke. Being betrayed by a friend, a best friend nevertheless, was hurt. And trust me, I knew that feeling.

But the difference between Naruto and me are, Naruto try his best to make Sasuke back, but me, when my friend cut every bond that I had with her, I never tried to make her back, 'coz it hurt to damn much.

So, forgive me if I say that Sasuke is really really stupid, and I loathed his stupid-ness (no, I don't hate Sasuke, only his stupid-ness) with all I might, 'coz me, myself, was a stupid person. And that is how this fic were created.

**This fic is dedicated for Naruto, for become my motivator, role model, spirit, and everything that he taught to me. With my admiration and love for him, I present this fic for you guys. **

Chapter term(s):

Dobe: Dead-last.

-sama : terms that used to called a respected person

"blond: (man) having fair hair."

"blonde: (woman who is) blond."

"brunette: a person having brown or black hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

XxXxXxX – scene change

_Blah blah_ -- thinking

Ps: A lot of thank you for Kishimoto Masashi-sensei for making Naruto, the way he is.

**A lot of this fic's dialogues and scenes were directly taken from the manga.**

--------------

A Reverse – My Dear Friend….

"…It's not meaningless…. To me, you have….. Become a close friend…." Sasuke's words keeps echoing at Naruto's head, again and again. But it hurts, it really hurts, because just after hearing that, a Chidori was aimed to him. And Naruto want to know, want to know what are the meanings of Sasuke's words. So he formed a Rasengan, only to make sure.

Make sure that all of this is only a dream, a really bad dream.

And with that, Rasengan clashed with Chidori.

XxXxXxX

Naruto were never felt any water colder than this. He was drowning, drowning, until the water pressures forced him back to the surface. No, it was not the water that felt so cold. It was Sasuke's heart who felt so cold.

The blue eyed blond glance a dull look to the other boy, who was still calculating calmly.

Calculating the most efficient way to kill him.

_Seriously… Can you…_

A water droplet drop.

_Can you kill me calmly, Sasuke…..?_

Warm tears emerged from the once happy summer sky blue eyes.

"Do you know, Naruto…." A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice spoke. "That if both of you and your opponent are first-class ninjas, you can only read inside each other's minds when your fists meet. There is no need for words." The boy smirked. "You're naïve, aren't you, Naruto?"

The mentioned boy tore his gaze from the smirking boy, questioning silently to the water instead.

"How…?" A familiar hand seals formed in those pair pale hand. "Can you read the true mind? MY MIND!" Rapid fire balls followed after those words. A Katon. The blond jumped, dodging the fire balls, but a kick landed successfully on his face, throwing him back to the lake.

XxXxXxX

…_.Sasuke…._

_I always knew you were a loner….._

_I… In the beginning, I was relieved, because I thought you were the same as me…._

_Besides, I was glad._

_In fact, I wanted to talk to you straight away…_

_But…._

_You didn't speak…._

_You could do everything..._

_Also, you always had everyone…_

Another attack was aimed at him, the blond tried to hold it back.

_Because we were too different…._

_Regrettably, I decided that you would be my rival…_

_I didn't want to lose… Because I was called a loser, I thought that all the time._

_Even when we become Team 7, I thought the same…_

_Stubbornly, I continued to lied, but……_

A punch landed on the blond's face.

_I always wanted to be like you._

_I aspired to be like you…_

_Because of that…._

_That time…._

_I was truly glad…_

_You acknowledged me. _

_Since those were the first words…._

…_.But, our fists didn't have to meet for me to understand._

_From that moment we haven't spoken._

_We…_

_How are we friends?_

'_It's not meaningless…. To me, you have… Become a close friend'_

_But… If you seriously want to kill me…_

_Even if those words from before were serious…_

_I don't understand… _

The brunette gripped the blond jacket's collar, and hoisted him trough the air.

_Maybe I thought I was your only willing friend…_

"If….." the blond chocked out.

"It's too late now! Naruto!" the brunette screamed.

And impaled a full power Chidori trough the blond's chest.

XxXxXxX

Kakashi increased his speed, feeling a surge of chakra blown up. He got a really bad feeling, and the rain drops fall. "Rain…! Have you lost their scent! " He asked at his summon dog, Pakkun.

"It's alright! I still have it… They're here!" The nin-dog told his master.

When they arrived in Valley of The End, Kakashi scanned the area. Fierce battle traces were still obvious to be seen. "Am I too late…?" The silver haired man words were swollen by the heavy rain.

He stepped forward. Approaching an unconscious figure.

"Naruto… Why… like this…" Kakashi grimaced in pain seeing the scene in front of him. One of his students lying in the rain, soaked with blood. Pakkun sniffed the headband that was lying beside the unconscious boy.

"Sasuke's" the dog muttered solemnly. Kakashi tore his gaze from the young boy. A pained expression was clearly shown in his face, and then he took the headband. He lifted the boy in bridal style, after putting the headband in the boy's chest.

"If I wasn't in time… I'm sorry…." The silver haired Jounin glanced again at the boy's face.

"Naruto…. Was your fate was… Inevitably death…?"

XxXxXxX

After Kakashi took off with the boy from Valley of The End, a man emerged from the earth of the Valley of the End. Since the beginning of the battle of the Kyuubi's holder and the younger Uchiha started, that man already had been there. Watching. Using his camouflage skill.

"Haha that was interesting is it?" A voice spoke.

"Yes." Another voice answered, revealing a man in red clouds cloak.

XxXxXxX

A pink haired girl standing in the middle of the bridge, staring blankly at the river beneath her. Her mind was not there. She was thinking about a certain brunette and blond boy.

Her teammates.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called her, the voice of Yamanaka Ino, her best friend. "Looks like everyone is back! I heard that they're all in hospital!" Ino shouted, a delighted tone was shown from her voice.

The pink haired girl beamed, running as fast as she could toward the hospital, Ino at her back, smiling softly.

In a few minutes, both of them reached the hospital, and asked their friends rooms at the front desk. "I'm going to see Chouji first! And you?" The platinum blond girl asks her pink haired friend. "I'm going to see Naruto… and Sasuke-kun." She answered, although she was delighted, she still worried about her teammate's conditions.

Ino nodded, and they parted ways.

XxXxXxX

"So… You're awake already." A lazy, familiar voice called the room occupant.

"Shikamaru." The conscious boy acknowledged his comrade. Shikamaru sighed, and walk slowly to the bed. "Everyone is fine, don't worry." The shadow user say, informing the other boy.

"I see…" He murmured. Shikamaru glanced towards the boy.

The lazy nin frowned, seeing the other boy conditions. "I heard about him…." He managed to say in firm voice.

"…..Yeah…."

XxXxXxX

Sakura walked as fast as she can, after a few more steps she will arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's room.

Few more steps.

She speeds up her steps, almost running. And when she wanted to opened the door in front of her, two familiar voices were talking in the room.

The pink haired Kunoichi halted her steps.

"….Yeah…. Naruto had died in my hand." Sasuke's voice echoed through the door.

And with that Sakura's body slumped down to the floor, crying.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke sighed while trying to finish his breakfast.

Onigiris.

He always loved Onigiris.

The raven stood from his chair, and grimaced. He was not feeling really well when woke up this morning. All his body ached. And he didn't know why. He stretched his arms, yawning slightly. He didn't get enough sleep recently, apparently being a Jounin had its downside indeed.

He almost understands Kakashi's lateness behavior. Almost.

He put the dishes toward the sink, he will wash it later. The brunette walked to his room, want to check the calendar. There is something about this day, which keeps nagging him. The floor creaking softly, following his steps. His room was still the same, since he had planed to leave Konoha. The raven picked his table calendar, skimmed trough the date and days. What day was today? Oh yeah, Tuesday. His finger stopped at the mentioned day. The date was clearly written in the calendar.

10th October.

Naruto's birthday and the Kyuubi's death festival.

Slowly, the raven slumped to the floor, his knees on his chest.

How many years it has been?

Since he had killed Naruto and obtained Mangekyou Sharingan?

Two? Three? Actually, Sasuke himself don't remember. The days without the loudmouth idiot were a pure Hell for him.

Or is it Heaven? He did hate that idiot, dumb-ass blond.

Did he? If he did, why the memories with that blond keep haunting Sasuke everyday?

Not to mention that dobe's last words, before…..

Before he impaled his full formed Chidori straight to the blond's heart.

'_If…..'_

'……_My death can prevent you from going to Orochimaru, then please…. Please take it.'_ Naruto had said that, just before his Chidori rammed to his teammate's chest. And Naruto was…

He was smiling…… A sad, lonely smile.

'_Because, Sasuke… That… That was friends are for, wasn't it….?'_ Before he choked an amount of blood to Sasuke's chest. And Sasuke watched with his own eyes the way Naruto's eyes closed slowly, the way of his face color's was drained up, his breath become short and slow, before it stop for once and all.

Sasuke chuckled at the memories. In minutes, his chuckles become laughter. He was laughing loudly, while streams of tears falling down on both of his cheeks. He knew that he did not hate the other boy.

He cared for him.

No, he did not care.

He loved him.

He loved Naruto.

And he realized that after bathing his body with the blond's blood.

Sasuke didn't care when the council decided his punishment for killing fellow Shinobi, although they were grateful to Sasuke for rid the Kyuubi forever.

Even when some villagers said their thank you to Sasuke for killing the Kyuubi boy. Sasuke didn't give a damn.

Sasuke also never cared when Kiba almost strangled him to death, when knowing that Naruto had died.

He did never care of the blatant disappointments that Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru or the other Shinobis had showed towards him.

He did not cared either, when, Tsunade herself, almost lost control and tried to kill him, if not because of Jiraiya, who tried to calming her, and told her that's not what Naruto had wished for. Even if it's obvious that, the white haired Sannin want to have some piece of Sasuke himself.

Or, when Sakura and Iruka, decided not want to know anything ever about Sasuke.

Because, Sasuke really never cared about anything else.

XxXxXxX

"Here we are, in memories of our fellow Shinobi, Brother, Friend, Teammate, and Student, named Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade hiccup her words, and gazing a picture of a certain blue eyed blond. Jiraiya standing beside her, soothing her. "Who was never reached an age of manhood." Her tears and Sakura's fell at last.

The other occupant in the small apartment was silent. Rewinding their own memories about the mentioned Shinobi. Everyone in Konoha that knew about Naruto was there, all Rookie Nine and their teachers, Gai's team, Kakashi, Iruka, both Sannins, Konohamaru and his friends, and a few other fellow Shinobis and villagers.

But, no stoic raven haired boy was seen.

Like the other occupant will allowed him to come.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto…." Sakura's soft whisper were heard.

XxXxXxX

A slender man with raven hair crouch down, brushing his finger in the memorial monument.

His name was not even engraved here.

Because he was the Kyuubi's holder.

Because he was died in the hand of Konoha's prodigy. His supposed to be best friend.

"Naruto….." The brunette whispered softly. "Why did you…" He paused. "I'm… just… a foolish man…" Sasuke held his breath, knowing how really true his words are.

"Yes indeed, you are foolish, little brother." A voice that Sasuke recognized was heard. The young brunette spins his head. Gawking at the person's presence.

There, a few meters from him, Itachi stood with all his might and glory. Sasuke growled. How could he doesn't detect Itachi's chakra or presence? Itachi stepped forward. Making Sasuke positioned himself in defense posture. "So, you had already obtained Mangekyou Sharingan, little brother?" Sasuke's body stiffened at that. Itachi's lips curled into a knowing smirk.

"I must admit it, you had made my work easier than before, little brother." Itachi paused, seeing his little brother's reaction. It's obvious that he was confused. "Thanks to you, I've got what I've been pursuing all this time." Itachi let out another smirk, accompanying his haughty look.

Sasuke snarled at his brother. He doesn't understand a single thing that he was babbling about. What the hell he'd been pursuing al this time anyway?

"I guess, it's time for you to meet him. It's already a few years anyway. Two? Three?" Itachi asked to nobody, and making a certain gesture slowly with his hand.

Not to long after making the gesture, a massive purple clouds gather around beside the older Uchiha, forming a certain figure.

"It's been, three years, ten months, one week and four days, Itachi-sama." The figure spoke slowly behind the thinning clouds. "Isn't it, Sasuke?" The voice asked, Sasuke stiffened again, and Itachi smirked.

In seconds, the clouds were gone, and were replaced by a lean figure.

A figure with blond sunkissed hair, and azure eyes.

A figure that was haunting him all this time.

"Long time no see, Uchiha-san." The figure greets him with familiar voice, too familiar even.

The voice that he missed all this time.

"Naruto….."

-------------- To Be Continued -------------

A/N: Okay, a long and desperate chapter indeed. I cried so many times when quoting Naruto's feelings and thoughts at the beginning of this chapter. I realized how much he cared about Sasuke. And, it makes me fallen in love again, and again with the warm hearted blue eyed blond.

**FYI**, I dunno when I'll update this fic, coz I'm still concentrating at my other fic, Different Angle. I made this fic to pour the urge of my sudden angst mood, when reading Valley of The End scenes (Dun wanna put too much angst in Different Angle, that's why). So yeah, the update on this fic will be slow, I'll admit that. Not just because my other fic, but this fic is an angst fic (my greatest weakness category), and I never write an angst fic before. So this is my first attempt to make it.

Hope that you liked it. Reviews, comments, and critics are always welcomed.

Much love and thank you,

Ashrey. –Who still in the middle of crying for Naruto-


	2. A Reverse Bonds

**A Reverse**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: ItaNaru, NaruSasu? SasuNaru?

Rating: M for safety Chapter Rating: T

Warnings: This fic contains **a lot of spoilers** from the manga chapters, shonen-ai/yaoi hints and **actions** too, Blood, death and angst scenes, **AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language), language & cursing.

Disclaimer: I only want Naruto, he himself only. But Kishimoto-sensei never gives me the chance. Dang! But at least he-himself, his personality, and his spirit had inspired me A LOT.

A/N: **FYI,** this is** not a Sasuke bashing fic!** As I said at my previous chapter, **I do not hate** Sasuke, I'm annoyed and loathed his stupid-ness that's all, aside of that and his smug attitude, he is quite ok. Just want to clear something before somebody get the wrong impression of this fic.

**This fic is dedicated for Naruto, for become my motivator, role model, spirit, and everything that he taught to me. With my admiration and love for him, I present this fic for you guys. **

Chapter term(s):

Oroike no jutsu: Sexy jutsu

Dobe: Dead-last.

-sama : terms that used to called a respected person

"brunette: a person having brown or black hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

XxXxXxX – scene change

'_Blah blah'_ -- thinking

Ps: A lot of thank you for Kishimoto Masashi-sensei for making Naruto the way he is.

**A lot of this fic's dialogues and scenes were directly taken from the manga.**

--------------

A Reverse – Bonds….

Sasuke will always recognize Naruto. Even when he was using his oroike no jutsu, a henge, a bunshin, a kage bunshin, or whatever ninjutsu technique that he used, or when he just doing some undercover. Sasuke will always know which one is his blond.

His Naruto.

But…

He does not know the blond with blue eyes that's standing in front of him now.

It is him, but at the same time, it isn't.

Itachi raise an eyebrow at the blond that stood beside him, "What's with the look?" He asked, no, not asked, demanding. A disapproval tone is clearly shown at his voice tone.

The mentioned blond just tilt his head, giving the brunette a light smile, and brushing his lips at the man's pale cheek. Sasuke tensed at that. "If I recall, this is his last form that, Uchiha-san see him before his death." Itachi sighed in annoyance.

"But, let the ears out, I like them." He commands in monotone voice.

The blond nod shortly, "As you wish, Itachi-sama." And shake his blond mop. What it likes like eternity for Sasuke, but instead it's just a mere seconds, until a pair of golden-red furred cat shape ears jutting from the blond hair.

A pair of Fox's ear.

Sasuke didn't believed what he had seen.

It appears that he has been out of his own mind. Yes, that must be it. He must be lost it at last.

Or it's just another fucking bad dream.

Like he could ever dreamed something else than nightmares.

His whole life is a fucking nightmare himself.

The younger Uchiha sniffle a giggle, the two other men just stare at him. Amused. Or is it pity? Sasuke snorted, he hate when being pitied. Although, when he wake up it will be a fucking dream anyway.

Will it?

"A beautiful Mangekyou Sharingan you've got there, little brother." Itachi thin lips curled into a little smirk. Sasuke snapped, he has been activating the Sharingan, less more the Mangekyou Sharingan unconsciously. The blond staring at him curiously, while putting his chin at Itachi's shoulder, "Your Mangekyou is far more beautiful, Itachi-sama." He whispered softly at Itachi's ear, nuzzling it at the same time. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to both of them.

This is definitely a dream.

Naruto couldn't be here.

Because…

Sasuke had killed him.

"Check him for me, Naruto." The older Uchiha spoke. Sasuke tensed again at the name, missing the way that the blond nodded, then disappear in a blink of an eye, and show up a mere of inch in front of Sasuke, giving him a powerful punch on the jaw.

Sasuke's body thrown back a few meters, it's indeed an inhuman power. Naruto's fox ears twitched in annoyance, "Please, don't be distracted, Uchiha-san." Azure eyes blinking slowly, changing from blue to purple and back to blue again. "You can never touch me even with Mangekyou, if you keep acting like that." He whisper, and disappears again.

This time Sasuke is ready tough.

A powerful kick landed on his back. Even if he was ready, it appears that, the blond's speed is to fast for his eyes.

"You should use Tsukiyomi, Sasuke." Itachi narrowed his eyes, his brother had disappointed him. Again. Sasuke groaned in pain, ignoring Itachi previous comment and standing in defensive style again. Itachi sighed. His little brother is really stubborn isn't he? Wonder from where he got that trait. "You will never catch him like that." He point out, meanwhile another kick was landed on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke snarled. Deciding to humor his -supposed to be dream- brother, he went to use Tsukiyomi.

But when he sees those blue eyes…

"I'm not him, you know?" Naruto appear beside him, whispering softly while giving the brunette an elbow mid-attack. But this time Sasuke manage to hold back. Naruto smirked, "I'm not the Naruto you know Uchiha-san, because he's already dead." At those words, Sasuke's Tsukiyomi invaded the blond.

Itachi smirked, his little blond did know all the right buttons to push.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, or what it seems like him. He didn't know who, or what it was that disguising as Naruto. But those blue eyes… It's too familiar… The blond's lithe body tensed as he groaned in despair.

Sasuke's heart winced at that voice.

And at that time, Itachi already standing behind the blond, gripping his waist and hold him in a possessive embrace. His lips trailed the tanned neck, giving it a little nibble, making the blond break out from the Tsukiyomi. The blond groaned, and open his eyes, "Not as good as you, Itachi-sama, but still effective." He panted between his short breaths. Itachi give him another nibble before releasing him. Sasuke can only stare at the scene in front of him.

"And it seems we have another guests." Itachi stated.

A few figure jumps out from the shadows, Sasuke did notice them.

The Godaime, The Toad sannin, his sensei, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Gai.

So, it was not a dream after all?

"Itachi." Tsunade's eyes narrowed, eyeing the older Uchiha, meanwhile Lee and Shikamaru checking at Sasuke, the other assisting their Hokage. Tsunade's eyes flickered when seeing the blond mop behind the older Uchiha.

"Long time no see, Tsunade baa-chan." All eyes snapped at that voice, trailing the voice to reveal the voice's owner. The voice that they missed so much.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade hate blood.

Even if her blood phobias was already been cured because of some happy-go-lucky and stubborn blond boy. But, she will always still hate blood.

Especially if the blood were being shed unwillingly.

That's why she felt a flood of nausea heaping in her stomach when seeing the sight in front of her now. Fighting the huge urge just to vomit there, she stepped forward. She is a medic nin God dammit! And there is no way she let her fear controls her right now.

Not when his surrogate brother whom she had missed so much needed her help now.

"Naruto! Hang on!" She said, and pressed her chakra through her palm hand to the now blood bathing blond. She has lost him once, and there is no way she will lose him again.

Tsunade already promised to herself, that she would never lose any of her precious people again.

And that is the promise that she intend to keep.

XxXxXxX

Blue eyes opened slowly, soft whimper escaped the rosy lips. "Naruto?" Familiar voices call his name. "He's awake! Call Tsunade-sama!" Another familiar voice talked.

"Whe-" He coughed, "..re.." His voice hoarse, a blur of pink approached him and patted his shoulder lovingly.

"Shh, don't talk Naruto, just rest ok?" The familiar voice whisper, lulling him back to sleep.

XxXxXxX

"Naruto?" A familiar voice called him, blue eyes perked open. A few blur faces hovering above him. Tanned fingers reached up, only to be stopped softly. "Don't move too much, Naruto." The voice earlier soothes him.

After a few more blink, those faces become more focus. "Tsu..nade-baba..?" The blond woman smiled happily and nodded, tears puddle up in her honey eyes. "I… Whe…re am I?" He asked, voice only a hoarse whisper.

"Ssh, you're safe now, you're in the hospital." She smiled, cannot hold back the tears of happiness falling from her eyes. She stroke some blond bangs that covered her favorite blond's face. Gazing softly at the face that she misses so much all this years.

"Hospi..tal?" He coughed again and trying to sit, but the other person held his body, forcing him to stay lay down at the bed. "Sa..kura-chan..?" He called, after recognizing the other person. The mention girl smiled and nodded. "Hey…Sa..suke-te..–cough-..me is back is he?-cough- He don't go to –cough- to Oro –cough- chimaru isn't he?" At that, Tsunade and Sakura shared a look.

Naruto coughed again, this time it was filled with some blood. Tsunade pushed some chakra at him, making him fall asleep again. "We better leave him for rest. Sakura, tell to the Anbu that guarding him there will be no visitors without my permission." The pink haired girl nodded, and follows her teacher walked out from the room, leaving his teammate to rest.

When the door was closed and the room is silent once again, azure almost purple-ish eyes opened. Tanned lithe body rise slowly from the bed, no pained gesture were noticeable. He stretched some more, and sighed tiredly. "They were too noisy, Naruto this, Naruto that, blah! And this form is not comfortable either." He snorted, and shakes his body in almost animalistic way.

After a few seconds shaking, a pair of ear, and nine tails were sprouted from his body. His golden, sunkissed blond now contains red lines in it. His supposed to be azure large eyes, were now amethyst and small, almost like a fox eyes shape. He grinned, showing his sharp canine. "Feh, luckily he doesn't show up any longer than that." He stretched some more, wiggling his nine tails in playfully manner.

"I guess it's time to meet Itachi-sama." And with soft poof and purple clouds, the blond vanished.

XxXxXxX

Itachi was in the middle of his meditation when a blond suddenly pop up from no where and straddling his lap, nuzzling his neck. "I missed you, Itachi-sama!" He whined, Itachi just smirked at that, and nibble his ear lobe, making the blond moaned in delight.

"We just separated for few hours, Naru-kun." He whisper, voice husky, making the blond shiver under the smooth, silky voice. The blond whimpered when Itachi trail his tongue at the tanned neck, "How can you handle the mission if you already miss me this much?" Tanned fingers trailed at the silky hair, grasping it softly making Itachi to come closer.

"Itachi-sama…" He groaned, "But… Ah… I mis..sed you." Another lick at his ear lobe, trailing to his jaw and lips, until Itachi's hot breath mingled with his.

"I already said that you can come to me if you missed me-" He suck and bite slowly at Naruto's neck, making it bleed, "-as long as you're not careless, Naru-kun." And then he lapped the blood with his tongue, Naruto's breath hitched at that, arching his agile body closer to the taller brunette.

"Mmh—there's no one the... mmnh... re…" The rest of his words were muffled to Itachi's mouth when the brunette decided to taste his blond, in a mind-blowing kiss. When both lips were separated, trails of saliva dripped from the blond's chin.

"No Sasuke?" He asked, and slipped his hand behind the blond's cloth, caressing the soft smooth, tanned skin there. Naruto moaned again when Itachi brushed at his nipple.

He squirmed, wanting to taste more than Itachi's pale hand at his body, "N..no… There's no… Sa.. Ah! -suke.. there… Mnh… Itachi-sama…" He groaned when Itachi bite his nipple behind his cloth. "But- mmnhh…. I… I… thi… think the…y will… be back… after few hours… ah." Itachi smirked at his blond eagerness. He loves when Naruto was being so vocal, it arouses him.

"Then I guess we'll have to make this one fast, ne?" When those words was whispered, another pleasured mewl were heard.

XxXxXxX

"Tsunade baa-chan?" he whispered when Tsunade was doing some cheek-up at his injury, the mentioned woman smile warmly at him. It seems that almost half of his injury already been healed, thanks for Kyuubi's chakra that is.

"Yes brat? What is it?" She asks him fondly, missing the way of bickering with her adoptive brother. Sakura check at his bandaged arms.

"Why is everyone's appearance changed?" He asked, pointing at his teammate, Sakura.

Both women shared a look, and than focusing their attentions back at the blond, "What do you mean with changed?" His pink teammates asked, confused.

"You seem… Older… How can that be? Is not that long isn't it? When I drag back that teme back to Konoha from Valley of the End. It was like, a month? How can you look older than two years! And where is that teme anyway?" He groaned in pain when Sakura dropped his arm in shock.

Tsunade too, can't hide her bewilderment. "What, did you say, Naruto…?"

"Huh? I said where that teme is! I'm gonna kick his sorry ass, because he make me chase him all the way to the Valley of the End!" He huffed, annoyed by the way both women treated him.

"Naruto…" This time it was Sakura who speak, "It's been almost four years since the mission at the Valley of the End…"

XxXxXxX

Few kunais slice through the silent area, making a loud whoosh sound and a clashing sound when it was pierced at the training log. A man in his sixteen panted desperately, trying to catch his ragged breath. Trails of sweats pouring at his forehead, and topless chest. His dark, charcoal hair was tousled up and slick with his sweat.

Fishing at his weapon pouch, the raven took couples of senbons and throws them again to the training logs. They hit them perfectly in the middle of target. Still not feel satisfied, his pale hands forming a familiar seals. Curling his fingers in front his mouth, he blown an amount of fire to the log.

The log was burned into a crisp.

In this few years, his Katon no Jutsu has been increased to the maximum level. Usually, he never use this amount of power when training, because it's to destructive. But today he didn't give a damn at all. He went up to use all his available chakra, now. Who knows when he drained his chakra enough, he will snap to reality.

Because this is all a dream.

There is no way…

No way that Naruto is still alive.

And there is no way that Naruto will use himself to shield Itachi from his Chidori.

Sasuke's stomach tightened at the memory. He almost kill Naruto again. Despite it was just a doppelganger of him or not. Luckily, this time he already mastered Chidori, so, instead impaled to the blond chest, the surge of chakra were wasted to the ground. Leaving a massive hole in it.

It was not just Sasuke who had been shocked at that, the other present people at that time were at loss of words. Seeing the way of their favorite blond acting very….

Submissive to Itachi…

And this time, it was Jiraiya's Rasengan turns to hit the blond. Leaving him battered and soaked with blood. The white haired sannin face were unreadable at that time. When Naruto shove Itachi unsuspecting body aside and received the Rasengan instead him.

When they were alert from their shock-ness, Itachi was gone, leaving the blood bathing blond who was unconscious to their care. Tsunade rushed herself to the blond, giving him first help. Lee left to the town to call backup, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji and Gai guarding the Hokage and the blond, while he and Jiraiya were to shock to even approach the blond.

No, Sasuke insist that it wasn't Naruto, his Naruto already died. He see that by his own eyes, the last breath of the cheerful blond. The word that the doppelganger said earlier is another prove too.

"_I'm not him, you know? I'm not the Naruto you know Uchiha-san, because he's already dead."_

And, for Sasuke those hurtful words were the truth. That's why he don't want to visit that doppelganger no matter what happen. Like they will allow him anyway. And he will never ever want to make another bond again. Just let that precious time to be his memory only.

Memory of his loved ones.

"So, you still had your brooding habit, don't you?" Those words snap Sasuke from his brooding. He know that voice, the voice of that doppelganger.

"What do you want?" He spat, still not looking at the voice owner. Because it hurts too damn much.

"Don't be cruel, Uchiha-san…" The voice purred, and something like tails wrapped at Sasuke's hands and waist, this time he spun his head in surprised, and shocked with what he see there.

There in front of his eyes standing a man of his age, tanned, lithe body, his supposed to be blue eyes were now purple, his golden blond were now had red strands at it, and the most difference is his now fox ear and nine tails that jutting from his lower back. "Like what you see?" He purred again, dragging Sasuke closer to him with his tail.

The raven tried to wriggle and free himself, but it was useless, the difference of power is still there. The fox boy just giggled, "You know? Itachi-sama like this form better too." He paused, trying to see Sasuke's expression at the name of his older brother, but much to the blond dismay, Sasuke keep silent. He sighed, "Better then the form that dork used to be." At that Sasuke sneered, the blond chuckled in amusement.

"Well, well, I never know that you were interested in me Sasuke-kun." He purred seductively, caressing Sasuke's face with his other fluffy tail. But the raven bit it roughly. Yelped in pain, the fox boy drags his bitten tail from the Uchiha, caressing it softly, but still wrapped Sasuke's body with his other tail. "You always play rough, Sasuke-kun." He mocked, a smirk decorating his lips.

"Don't use his voice." The raven spat, making the blond fox giggled again.

"But this is **MY** voice, and **MY** body, Sasuke-kun." He said between his giggle, "And, if it's not because Itachi-sama, I won't be here." He hissed angrily, and tighten his tail's grip at Sasuke's body, making him wince. But before the fox boy get more angrier, his fox eyes perked up, catching some sounds. He sighed, "Ah well, I still have many time with you anyway, I'll let you met him." He smirked, and closed his fox-like eyes.

And with that, a familiar blond boy was slumped unconscious to Sasuke now free hand. Sasuke was shocked, no single words can come out from his pale lips. The person at his hand stirred, and cracking a pair of clear blue sky orbs.

"Sa -cough- suke-teme?" The voice cracked, Sasuke's mouth was gaping at that voice. He knew that voice, that tone, that nickname…

It was…

Tanned finger touch his pale cheek, and a sudden blow were planted at his jaw, he wince in pain, eyeing the tanned hand that give him a good punch.

"I told –cough- you so! That I –cough- will bring you –cough- back, am I?" The blond smiled, and clutching his hand at Sasuke's cloth, burying his now hazy face at his chest.

It's…

Warm tears trickled from the blond blue eyes, "I'm –cough glad that –cough- you're back, Teme…"

It's his Naruto……

----- To Be Continued ----

A/N: Chapter 2 is finished! I hope you guys like it :3 Btw, anyone know who the fox boy was? X3 a correct guess and I'll give you a plushie X3 Oh yeah, is it angst enough? I dunno if it's angst enough -,-; so, if you like to leave reviews, critics, comments, and ideas is always welcomed!

For this peoples bellow:

**oruchuban Ebichu, Ally Inu, ArrowOfHikaru, Shinigami Rachi, Myst4drgn, blue-genjutsu, AngelAriel, Gemini sohma-chan, Unclear Destiny.**

Thank you for reviewing! Luv you guys!

See you at next chapter!

Ashrey.


	3. A Reverse Friend

**A Reverse**

Author: Ashrey

**Pairings:** ItaNaru, NaruSasu? SasuNaru?

**Rating:** M for safety **Chapter Rating:** T

**Warnings: **

**Y ---- Yaoi** boyxboy love/relationship/action

**A ---- Angst**.

**S ---- Spoilers** manga major spoilers alert.

**D ---- Death** people dies, that's the fact.

**O ---- OoC** Out of Character, they tend to slip sometimes.

**L ---- Language **retarded grammar (aka **not beta-ed**), some cursing.

**M ---- Mental** some mental disorder theme.

**Disclaimer:** Not own. What? You just realize that now? What the hell you've been reading all this time?!

**This fic is dedicated for Naruto, for becoming my motivator, role model, spirit, and everything that he taught to me. With my admiration and love for him, I present this fic for you guys. **

XxXxXxX – scene change

'_Blah blah'_ – thinking

_blah blah_--- flashback

Ps: A lot of thank you for Kishimoto Masashi-sensei for making Naruto the way he is.

------Recap-----

"I told –cough- you so! That I –cough- will bring you –cough- back, am I?" The blond smiled, and clutching his hand at Sasuke's cloth, burying his now hazy face at his chest.

It's…

Warm tears trickled from the blond blue eyes, "I'm –cough glad that –cough- you're back, Teme…"

It's his Naruto……

------End Recap-----

------------------------

**A Reverse --- Friends….**

Sasuke glared at his now shattered vase.

"Sasuke? –cough- Are you okay?" A muffled voice comes toward his bedroom.

Sasuke glared harder at his now blood stained hand.

"Sasuke?" The voice comes closer.

"I'm fine."

"Sasu—" A tuft of blond peeked from the door.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" He snapped and glared venomously at the blond who frowned at his retort.

"I'm just asking you bas—Your hand! It's bleeding!" The blond waddled his way toward his friend when his eyes catch a glimpse of red in the raven's palm, voice latching with concern.

If it's possible Sasuke's glare to the blond intensified, "No shit, Uzumaki." He slapped away the tanned hand that wanted to reach his hand, clearly disgusted.

Naruto's frown grew deeper at Sasuke's unusual behavior, yes the bastard was indeed aloof and cocky, but he never acted toward him like that. Like he was a piece of garbage that must been disposed as soon as possible.

Maybe the bastard was still sour 'coz he managed to drag his sorry ass back to Konoha back then. Well to Naruto it seems not long ago, but the fact had stated that it was already four years ago.

'_What the hell had happened anyway? Maybe I can ask the bastard about that blank four years.'_

"Hey Sasuke?" The blond called and crouched down beside the older male who's now picking up the vase pieces from the floor with his hand. Sasuke didn't answer and continued picking the pieces from the floor; Naruto almost growled; it was blatantly clear that the raven was ignoring him.

"You should –cough- aid that first, bastard." The blond pointed at Sasuke's hand. No reaction from the mentioned person, making the blond scrunched up his nose and almost let out a pout, "Asshole." He muttered under his breath.

Still no reaction, the raven was just automatically picking the ceramic pieces.

Naruto sighed and winced when suddenly a sharp pain washed his chest. Coughing hard while gripping his chest tightly, the blond wished the pain would go away soon. That's when he noticed a pair of onyx colored eyes that flicked a worried glance toward him; Naruto almost let out a reassuring grin when in no seconds the eyes are already diverting from him again.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The blond's azure eyes narrowed when a pool of blood sourcing from Sasuke's blood was started forming in the floor. "You seriously should tend that wound, Sas-"

"Shut up, Uzumaki."

Naruto's patience snapped at that, and with a small amount of stamina that he had, the blond launched himself toward the unsuspecting raven; pinning him in the bloodied floor, small, soft but sharp pieces of ceramic from the shattered vases piercing in the back of the younger Uchiha.

"What the hell is your problem, bastard?!" The blond panted, glaring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke's red, spinning angry Sharingan eyes.

"I loathed you, Uzumaki." He hissed those three words venomously, seriously, with every fiber that he had.

Ripping a big chunk of the already small conscious that Uzumaki Naruto still had.

XxXxXxX

Blood was stained in his hand, his shirt, his body again; the same blood that he spilled years ago.

The same tanned face that was starting to get paler and paler every time he coughed sometimes filled with dark red almost black bloods.

It was like a certain memory that keeps replying over and over in his mind these past few years.

Except this time it wasn't a memory.

"Let him go, Uchiha." A deadly sneer was the one that break Sasuke's from his current thought, dark orbs trailed to the person who spitted those words to him, a pink haired Kunoichi that used to be trailing him like a love-sick puppy.

Naruto groaned and clutched Sasuke more firmly, opening a pair of bleary blue eyes. "S'ske?" He blinked, realizing the person who he clutches desperately.

Blank dark eyes stared impassively at him.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Hazel eyes stared worriedly at the blond who was clutching tightly to a certain raven. The mentioned blond mumbled something that was muffled by the older boy's cloth.

"Naruto, let go of Sasuke and come back to the hospital please, you're still injured." Sakura pleaded softly, desperately. She got a furious headshake as answer. "Naruto, please, your injury needed serious treatments!" She pleaded again, hoping if she keeps insisting the Kyuubi holder will listened to her.

"I'm fine, -cough- Sakura-chan." He smiled weakly, hand still clutching the blood stained shirt. "Sorry 'bout your shirt, bastard." He grinned in his familiar foxy grin.

Sasuke's eyes flickered.

It can't be….

This person is…

Tsunade stepped closer, fighting the urge to just rip the blond from the younger Uchiha; she didn't want to risk losing him again. "Naruto, why did you run from the hospital?"

'_Me? Running from the hospital? I didn't remember that…'_

:Yes you did: A familiar soft voice whispered from the back of his mind.

'_I did? Oh yeah, I did. Why was it again?'_

A snicker:Because you wanted to kick Uchiha-san's ass, right?:

'_Oh yeah, that's right.'_

"Coz I want to kick Sasuke-teme's sorry ass, baa-chan." He grinned at the busty Hokage. Tsunade heaved a sigh at that answer.

"Look gaki, you can't even walk right, let alone kicking the Uchiha's ass." She walked closer, eyes flickering to the impassive Uchiha occasionally; Sakura did the same, stepping closer to both men. "Your internal wound still needed serious treatment, gaki. Come back to the hospital with us."

Naruto frowned, "I'm perfectly fine, baa-chan."

"Minutes ago you're still coughing bloods, Naruto." The pink medic-nin reminded him sternly but softly. "Please, Naruto."

:Wasn't that you want to stay with the Uchiha?: The voice pressed softly.

"I want to stay with Sasuke-teme." Three shocked eyes stared the blond at the unexpected answer.

"Bu-but Naruto, you're still---"

"I want to stay with him, or I won't take the treatment." He threatened, voice firm.

The raven narrowed his eyes, eyeing the small figure in his embrace, and when Naruto's head looked back, dark orbs clashed with blue-purplish shade eyes.

_He's already dead, Uchiha-san._

Those words keep echoing in Sasuke's mind.

XxXxXxX

"So this is the infamous Uzumaki Naruto that I keep heard." Dark eyes roamed at the tanned body that was splayed across the dark blue bed. "He looks like a woman though; I bet he didn't even have a penis." Pale lips tugged into a small smile. "Maybe we should check it, hmm?" He chuckled.

No response from the other raven haired person in the room.

"Ah… It's not fun when you're not reacting, Uchiha-kun." He smiled again and sits in the corner of the bed, carving the blond image into his brain. The blond is indeed an amazing sight to be seen. "I heard many interesting things about Naruto-kun." Pale fingers traced softly at the whisker marks.

Sasuke's body tensed vaguely, but this fact was not missed by Sai.

He chuckled again; it was very fun messing with people's emotion like this.

"I heard that he was—ah, I mean he is your best friend…" He paused, stopping the next words that already in the tip of his tongue to watch the other man reaction. "That you killed, right?" He smiled again, watching the pure rage engulf his stoic companion.

"Uchiha, Sai." Tsunade's stern voice and glare breaks the hostile aura that was being created in the room. She hated when the root shinobi do that, indeed it was the truth, but Tsunade didn't needed a reminder about those painful memories, goddammit!

"Godaime-sama." The root member stood up and gives a respect bow to the older woman, while Sasuke keep burning daggers toward the former. A bottle of pills was thrown toward Sasuke's direction; he catches it while raising an eyebrow toward the busty blonde.

"Give that to the gaki, three times a day. If you run out just go to Sakura, Shizune, or I. We will give you another bottle. If he refused to drink it, you got my permission to shove it to his throat." Sasuke did let out a snort at that.

"Who said that I want him in my house?" Tsunade glared at him. "As I recall, I didn't agreed to anything, Godaime-sama." He retorted, adding the Hokage title more for mocking than respecting Tsunade.

"You want him dead that much, Uchiha?" She hissed. Sasuke clenched his fist to the bottle more tightly, teeth gritting and body stiffening visibly. Sai was watching the whole scene between his village leader and her subordinate interestedly. It seems the blond had greater effect toward the Uchiha then he thinks.

Definitely something that he needs to adds in his note.

'_He's already fucking dead!' _Sasuke's mind screamed, but he keeps his mouth shut.

Concluding Sasuke's silent as agreement at the circumstance, Tsunde sighed, "Good, two anbus or elite jounin will be guarding here. Sakura, Shizune or I will check upon Naruto's condition each day. So you better make that brat drink his pills, Uchiha."

Despite the turmoil in his mind, Sasuke nodded. "If anything happened to him, reported it straight to me ASAP, that works for both of you."

This time it was Sai's turn who nodded.

XxXxXxX

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things, Uchiha." Despite the heavy tension, Sai still smiled.

Here he was, watching an attractive blond straddling an equally attractive Uchiha, if the words weren't venomously said and the background wasn't a bloodied floor with pieces of sharp ceramics everywhere, this can be counted as a quite erotic sight.

"Fuck off, Sai." The younger Uchiha snapped, pushing off Naruto harshly from him in the process.

Both men watched as if in slow motion as Naruto tumbled motionlessly toward the bloodied, full of ceramic pieces floor.

Blue eyes dulled, staring blankly to the ceiling.

"Shit." Sai cursed.

That was the first time the emotionless anbu feels a certain emotion.

Fear.

XxXxXxX

"He hated me." A small fox with blond almost reddish fur curled in a shape of a ball, sobbing in the corner of a very dark room.

:No, he didn't hate you:

"He loathed me." He sobbed harder, although it was muffled with his thick fur.

:He just still a little sour because you managed to drag him back. Just like you said:

"He was being serious." He shakes his head vigorously. "Sasuke was…" he paused, "Serious." He added meekly, desperately trying to not show his weakness, his insecure-ness.

A heavy sigh:He was not. You know him better than that: the voice convinced.

"He was. Like you said, I know him better than anyone else. It was the same like when we were in the Valley of The end… When he tried…" Naruto paused in the middle of his sentence.

:When he tried to what, Naruto?: The voice asked, tone full of curiosity.

"I—I don't know."

Another sigh:See, it's just your feeling! Just go back there or he'll be seriously angry to you for making him worried!:

The Kyuubi holder gawked at the comment, "He's worried over me?" He asked, unbelievingly.

:Yes he is. So go on now! Back to where you belong: The voice reassured him, a tint of smile noticeable in the voice. The little bundle of fox changed back to human and sits up, rubbing his moist blue eyes and smiled cheekily before running toward a certain direction.

:Yes, yes go back to your destruction, Uzumaki-kun: The voice's giggles echoes in the now empty room.

--- To Be Continued ---

**A/N:** Yes, some of you guessed right about Naruto's condition, and sorry for the lateness, but seriously, a lot of things were getting in my way when I want to start writing this. Well, hope you guys enjoy it anyway, and no, I'm not stopping this fic, but don't hanging your hope to much for constant update.

See you in next chapter.

Love and thank you,

Ash.


End file.
